battlefieldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Файл:Battlefield 1 - Nivelle Nights Conquest Gameplay @ (60ᶠᵖˢ) HD ✔
Описание ►► Remember to select 1080p HD for Best Quality ◄◄ Nivelle Nights takes the fight to Chemin des Dames, 1917. As darkness falls over the muddy battlefields around Malmaison and Soupir, French and German batteries prepare to yet again support their troops on the contested ground. The moon, the searchlights, and the artillery light up the night skies, exposing the vast network of trenches. Bite and hold as your foe will fight for every inch of ground. Experience the dawn of all-out war in Battlefield 1. Fight your way through epic battles ranging from tight urban combat in a besieged French city to the heavily defended mountain forts in the Italian Alps or frantic combats in the deserts of Arabia. Discover a new world at war through an adventure-filled campaign, or join in epic multiplayer battles with up to 64 players, and adapt your tactics to the earth-shattering environments and destruction. Fight as infantry or take control of amazing vehicles on land, air and sea, from the tanks and bikes on the ground, to biplanes and gigantic battleships, and adapt your gameplay to the most dynamic battles in Battlefield history. - Battlefield 1 Early Enlister Deluxe Edition includes the Red Baron Pack and the Lawrence of Arabia Pack - containing themed weapons, vehicles and items. Plus five Battlepacks containing combinations of items. Also exchanges the visual appearance on three of the largest vehicles in the game. This Early Enlister edition allows you to play Battlefield 1 three days earlier starting from October 18. - Epic 64-Player Multiplayer Battles - Squad up with your friends and join in the most epic multiplayer battles in FPS history with up to 64 players fighting as infantry or piloting vehicles ranging from tanks and bikes on the ground to biplanes and gigantic battleships. - Experience the Dawn of All-out War - Be a part of the greatest battles ever known to man. From the heavily defended Alps to the scorching deserts of Arabia, war is raging on an epic scale on land, air and sea as you witness the birth of modern warfare. - Earth-shattering Intuitive Destruction - With intuitive destruction no battle is ever the same. Destroy vehicles big and small, and demolish entire buildings. From tiny wooden houses to massive stone forts, even the grounds on which you're fighting can be blasted apart. - War Stories from the Far Edges of the World - Discover a world at war through an adventure-filled campaign that captures the variety of a global conflict through the eyes of several different characters all united by this first modern war. Pre-ordering Battlefield 1 will get you the Battlefield 1 Hellfighter Pack containing themed items inspired by the heroic Harlem Hellfighter infantry regiment. This also includes 7 days early access to a map released later in 2016. The Harlem Hellfighters was one of the toughest infantry regiments in the Great War. This pack contains unique unlocks inspired by their heroic deeds. - Hellfighter Trench Shotgun – Combat battered shotgun, etched with the Hellfighter insignia and “Men of Bronze” on the receiver and the unit number 369th on the barrel along with the carving “Go Forward or Die France 1918” on the wooden stock - Hellfighter M1911 – Reliable and timeless sidearm still used in action today affectionately called "old slabsides", etched with the Hellfighter insignia on the breech and "Men of Bronze" on the muzzle. - Hellfighter Bolo Knife – Fearsome blade etched with the Hellfighter regiment number 369ththat makes your enemy feel homesick at first sight. - Hellfighter Insignia – Wear this emblem to show your belonging to the elite Hellfighter unit and-in-still fear on the Battlefield. Twitter: http://www.twitter.com/rajmangaminghd FaceBook: http://www.facebook.com/rajmangaminghd Business Enquiries: rajmangaminghd@fastmail.com Platforms: Playstation 4, Xbox One & PC Genre: First-Person Shooter Publisher: Electronic Arts Developer: DICE (Digital Illusions CE) Release Date: US: October 21, 2016 EU: October 21, 2016 Категория:Видео